charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Tooth
is the third episode of the first season of ''Charmed'' and the third episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 28, 2018. Synopsis HALLOWEEN PARTY TIME — With the instruction of Harry (Rupert Evans), the sisters are put through witch lessons, so they are able to properly practice their magic. However, when Macy (Madeleine Mantock) learns of a mysterious death in her lab from Galvin (Ser'Darius Blain), she informs her sisters and together, they devise a plan to suss out the demon. Trying to speed the plan along, Mel (Melonie Diaz) uses her magic irresponsibly leaving Harry no choice but to constrain her, which creates tension between them. Meanwhile, Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) continues to struggle at balancing her two worlds – her sorority one and her witch one – especially after she volunteers to throw a Halloween party at her house. Ellen Tamaki and Nick Hargrove also star. https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/10/charmed-episode-103-sweet-tooth.html Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vera *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette *Ellen Tamaki as Nico Hamada *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Natalie Hall as Lucy *Nick Hargrove as Parker *Leah Lewis as Harbinger of Hell Co-Starring *Rob Carpenter as Customer *Jerome Yoo as Viktor Magical Notes Book of Shadows Glamour *A glamour spell is used to change the appearance and form of an object or person. Maggie Vera used this spell from the book of shadows for personal gain to throw a party for her sorority and impress her sisters. Spells Sonic Boom Spell Elemental Binding Spell Powers *Telekinesis: Macy's primary power. She uses it through her hands for the first time in this episode. *Temporal Stasis: Mel's primary power. *Telepathy: Maggie's primary power. *Teleportation: Harry's teleportation power as a whitelighter: He uses it several times in the episode. Trivia *This is the show's first Halloween episode. *This is the first press release to have Nick Hargrove as a main cast member. *We learn that Macy is a virgin in this episode. *We learn that Harry lost a previous charge named Fiona. *It was implied that the Elders used to be witches. Which in the original series was never outright stated. But in the original Leo, was a human turned whitelighter, and then was "promoted" to be an Elder. The reboots version of Elders is different. Unanswered Questions References to the Original Charmed *Maggie learns about using magic for personal gain in this episode. In the original, Phoebe learned this lesson in the second episode of the series, when she tried to use her powers of Premontions to win the lottery. Production Notes * The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. Viewers. * Nick Hargrove joins the main cast in this episode. Quotes Mel: "Harry, you were right. I was being reckless and I almost killed Macy." Harry Greenwood: "See? Teachable moment. But lest you forget, you also brought down an immensely powerful demon and you were the first to suspect Angela Wu might be the vessel." Mel: "Hold on. Was that a compliment?" ---- Maggie: "I owe Lucy $200 for a pledge retreat, so I had to pick up an extra shift. " Mel: "You're right, that is way more important than saving the world from certain doom." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional= Promotional Images File:103_charmed_photo01c.jpg File:103_charmed_photo02c.jpg File:103_charmed_photo03c.jpg File:103_charmed_photo04c.jpg File:103_charmed_photo5b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo6b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo7b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo8b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo9b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo10b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo11b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo12b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo13b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo14b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo15b.jpg File:103_charmed_photo16b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Screencaps Videos Charmed 1x03 Promo "Sweet Tooth" (HD) Season 1 Episode 3 Promo-1 Charmed Sweet Tooth Promo The CW Extended Promo "Charmed" Cast Can't Wait for Their Halloween Episode E! Red Carpet & Live Events Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Themed Episodes